


The Recurring Dream

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook's Bare Chest, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook tries to figure out why he always dreams about his decaying betrothed's spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recurring Dream

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook frowned as he sat at his desk. *Smee is probably creating a Christmas present for me now. He knows how I feel about Christmas. Smee knows about Cecilia refusing to marry me years ago. He remembers me mentioning removing my elder brother’s eye for denying me my share of gold.* Captain Hook began to roll his eyes.

*This is Smee I am mentioning. He isn’t bright.* 

Captain Hook’s eyes widened after he heard footsteps by the desk. He turned his head and gasped. He focused on his decaying betrothed’s skeletal features and tattered dress. ‘’Cecilia!’’ Captain Hook began to close his eyes. ‘’I remember my past lies, Cecilia. You will never marry a pirate.’’

Captain Hook opened his eyes after Cecilia’s hands were around his neck. They widened again. 

Cecilia used the other hand to tear Captain Hook’s blouse apart. She focused on his bare chest as he blushed. ‘’I will tear your heart apart, James. You will suffer with me in spirit.’’ 

After crying out, Captain Hook sat up in bed. He used his arm to conceal his mouth. *A worried Smee will run into my chamber. He will never abandon me* Captain Hook thought. Frowning, he glanced at his chamber. He shook his head in disbelief. 

*The same dream six nights in a row. Perhaps I am still guilty about past lies.*

Captain Hook gasped the minute Cecilia’s spirit materialized by the bed. ‘’Why are you haunting me?’’ he asked. 

Cecilia smiled and kissed one side of Captain Hook’s face. She viewed it turning red for a few moments. She wasn’t near Captain Hook to torment him. He was the man she loved again.

 

The End


End file.
